


Prim and Proper

by PerpetualParadise



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualParadise/pseuds/PerpetualParadise
Summary: Vignette. The aftermath of the mayor and the dark swan doing it.





	

Something about seeing the prim and proper Madame Mayor with her cheeks flushed and her lipstick smeared just did it for the Sheriff.

Cornering the Evil Queen and leaving her breathless, her chest heaving, totally exhausted. Leaving her against a wall with her blouse undone, her bra askew, and her skirt rolled up. Looking so thoroughly, pleasurably, painfully, fucked that Emma was tempted to leave a tip.

The Savior grinned. "See you around, Madame Mayor."

Regina looked up at the straight, sharp, white teeth and wide grin of the Dark One. "Don't count on it, Miss Swan."


End file.
